


Truth Or Truth

by StorytellerSecrets



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Random & Short, Truth or Dare, Uuuuh idk, honestly this is terrible and im not sure why I posted it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytellerSecrets/pseuds/StorytellerSecrets
Summary: “We’re playing truth or dare!” she screamed excitedly, but quickly sobered her tone, “...buuuut since we got banned from the last town, Fjord said we can’t do the ‘dare’ anymore.” She pouted, her lips curling like the thick horns on her head.Or:// The M9 play Truth or Truth and learn something new about Mollymauk





	Truth Or Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostAndDowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAndDowned/gifts).



> Okay, so I know this one isn't very good, but I wrote it in February so I'd like to think my skills have improved a little since then.

“Molly, come play with us!” Jester declared more than asked, and Mollymauk turned to the sapphire tiefling. She was sitting on the bed with her back against the wall, cross-legged with her elbows on her knees and her head propped up on her hands. Beau sat beside her, her scabbed knees pulled up to her chest as she lazily drawled a story to Fjord. Fjord, who, in spite of the comfortable bed behind him, was sprawled out on the floor like a cat. (The actual cat was laying on the table.)

Jester stared expectantly, blue eyes wide with hope and a mirth that never ceased. Beau and Fjord looked on, too, and Molly sighed. He could hardly say no to one of them, let alone three. Accepting his fate, he moved to sit opposite to Fjord, forming a misshapen circle. His face formed a smirk, lips twitching and eyebrows raised, and he pointedly didn’t feel confused.

He planted a smile and humed in lieu of answering when Yasha suddenly plopped down to his right and quietly asked him if he knew what they were playing (he didn’t, but he wasn't about to admit that).

Fortunately for the both of them, Nott loudly admitted her own ignorance. “I have no idea what we’re playing and I don’t care. I’m wasted,” the tiny goblin said with a swig of her flask, and Jester smiled happily, tail whipping around in an excited circle.

“That counts as a yes!” she shouted. Nott shrugged and joined the circle, which, as more people joined, was slowly starting to look like an actual circle. Caleb trailed behind her, hands fluttering about like hummingbirds and tugging at the hem of his coat in the way he always did.

Molly sighed, sighed again, and offered an olive branch.

“Mr. Caleb,” he said, nodding, and the afformented wizard startled and turned to face him. “Sit with me.” Molly didn’t care to elaborate or continue, so he only looked on while he waited for a reply.

Caleb visibly considered, eyes snapping to and fro between Molly and Nott, and finally, with a decisive nod from their kleptomaniac of a goblin, he moved to Molly’s left. Caleb left a copious space between them, and Molly rolled his eyes. _Some things you just can’t win,_ Molly thought.

“What...is this?” Caleb asked with a confused voice barely louder than his normal whisper-talk, and Jester turned to him and beamed.

“We’re playing Truth or Dare!” she screamed excitedly, but quickly sobered her tone, “...buuuut since we got banned from the last town, Fjord said we can’t do the ‘dare’ anymore.” She pouted, her lips curling like the thick horns on her head.

“So really it’s Truth and Truth,” she started, but quickly tacked on, “but it’s still fun!” when everyone seemed rather unenthused. “Who wants to start?”

“Molly.” The tiefling lifted his head, jewelry clinking as he does, eyeing the blue-clothed monk who was eyeing him.

“Yes?”

“Truth or Truth?” Beau asked seriously.

“...Truth?” he replied and Beau nodded solemnly. Then she paused, seemingly thinking up a good question to ask.

If Mollymauk Tealeaf were like Caleb Widogast, the repercussions of such a game would have flashed through his mind at the very beginning. However, Mollymauk Tealeaf wasn’t like anybody, so those thoughts didn’t appear. _What could go wrong?_ his mind asked, and Molly didn’t have an answer. So he played.

Beau found a question rather quickly, and when she did she grinned like a cat. “Have you ever stolen from one of us?” she asked, eyes glinting like a silver copper.

Molly paused for a moment, considering. How to do this. He could lie, technically, but that would probably ruin the fun or something.

“...no?” he asked more than said, and the collective group stared, thoroughly unconvinced and unimpressed.

“You _did_ , didn’t you?” Nott glared hotly and stood up. “And even after you got me in trouble for going through Fjord’s stuff!”

“I still catch her doing that, sometimes,” Fjord muttered, glaring at the floor without any real heat. Jester patted his shoulder sympathetically.

Beau looked on happily as Nott continued to yell at Molly.

“I can’t _believe_ you, you lying liar!” she screeched, and Molly scooted backwards, suddenly glad Yasha was sitting next to him. But when he turned to her for protection, she shook her head.

“You had this coming.” And at that moment, Mollymauk Tealeaf knew he was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> idk kudos for you if you liked it


End file.
